


Friends..

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Cheating, Children of Characters, Eventual Happy Ending, Friendship, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Crazy rich hores..❤️😘Group chat between the 3 best friends .. Miz, Morrison and Dolph
Relationships: Baron Corbin/The Miz, Drew McIntyre/John Morrison | Johnny Nitro, Sheamus/Dolph Ziggler
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You got to love drew an Morrison.

_morrison.... I got fucked hard i can't feel my weist down.😭🤣_

_Miz ......🤦🏼‍♂️ We all know you wanted it._

_Dolph..... Sheamus Says my phone is going to burst from all this chatting.🤦🏼‍♂️_

_Miz.... Stupid celtiC men..🤣🤣_

_Morrison..... Hey! My husband is Celtic._

_Dolph.....😂😂_

_Miz.....🤣😂🤣_

_Miz... Typing...._

_Morrison......😱 I tried bathing nothing helps..._

_Miz .....😂 Get fucked again._

_Morrison..... His in the gym bloody sex god._

_Miz..... I heard Roman got secretly married to Mustafa ._

_Dolph.... How is it I'm on smackdown and I don't know 🤔_

_Miz.... My husband is on SM remember.🙄_

_Morrison....😂🤣😂._

_Dolph.... Fuck you🖕_

_Miz.... My husband does every night._

_Morrison.... Daddy is back 😜🙈_

_Dolph.... Is it wrong of me not to want Sheamus to work with riddle.?"_

_Miz... No! Honey you're not._

_Morrison..... His your husband if you feel like you can't trust riddle voice it._

_Dolph.... Have any of you spoken to punk?_

_Morrison...last time I checked he an Brock bought a farm._

_Miz....😱 Corbin and I are getting a yatch no way._

_Dolph.... How rich are they?🤔_

_Miz ..... Brock is rich Phill not so much 😏_

_Dolph... Jelous Miz??🤣._

_Miz ....... Fuck you_

Morrison...... Guys I'm sleepy..besides daddy is complaining 🙈🙊🤣.

Miz....🤣🤣 Corbin just unzipped my pants.

Morrison.... T M I 🤣🤣 .

Dolph..... This is Sheamus go to sleep an stop texting .

Morrison... Goodnight ❤️ 

Miz...😂❤️ Night.

Dolph....good night C R F.🤣❤️


	2. Chapter 2

_morrison...... Morning Lovies ❤️😘._

_Dolph ...... Mornng._

_Morrison ........ Where's Miz?._

_Dolph....... Giving head.😂🙊._

Morrison......🤣.

Miz...... Fuck you bitches 😂 I was making breakfast for my husband and daughter.

Morrison ......... happy husband happy family 😜.

Dolph....... guys my clothes don't fit me😱.

Miz ........ Your 🤰😂.

Dolph..... I'm on birth control pills 😱

Morrison...... They not always hundred percent that's how I ended up pregnant with DJ 😂 was on birth control.

Miz...... Or you gained weight 🤷

Morrison ......... I say get a pregnancy test just to be sure.

Miz ............ Yes boo.

Dolph........ I have one from last time I thought I was an I bought 10 ..😂😂😂

Miz........ Corbin an I are going to the gym TTFN.

Morrison..... Later then.

* * *

Dolph........ It's positive 😱 guys.

Morrison.......... congratulations I'm gonna be an uncle 💃 

Miz....... Congratulations to you Guys sheamus is going to make a great dad.

Dolph........ Thanks guys I haven't told him yet.

Miz........ When are you gonna tell him.?🤔.

Dolph...... Soon guys I promise.

Morrison ....... Have you guys been on twitter today?

Miz...... No what's up?"

Morrison......Finn just posted naked pictures of seth 😱😂 

Miz.... Why what happened?.

Morrison....... He's been cheating on him with Dana Brooks😱.

Miz......WHAT! YOU LIE.

Dolph.......I'll believe it Seth is such a man whore.😡

Morrison........ Poor finn ...naked pictures of Seth and Dana are all over.

Miz....... I don't know what I would do if Corbin cheated on me😭.

Morrison....I would cut of drew's dick because it's making him act stupid.

Dolph......😂😂😂😂 Same.

Miz.......I just told Corbin he's not shocked 😱.

Morrison..... 😂😂 Drew says Seth is stupid to get caught by his husband 🤣😂🤣.

Miz.....😂🤣 

Dolph......😂 So if he cheated he wouldn't get caught?🤔.

Morrison........ Somebody stop me I'm going to chastrate my husband 🤣😂

Miz...... I will bail you out 🤣😂.

Dolph........ Guys I just told Sheamus he's so excited.🤣

Miz ............ He's excited about Seth cheating?🤔🤔

Dolph...... No! Silly 😂 about the baby.

Morrison..... You gonna love parent hood..😘..

Miz........🤣😂.okay.

Morrison....... Imagine someone getting drew's dick someone who is not me😱😭😡😡.

Miz...... I don't want to .

Dolph.......... Sheamus fucks me so gooood I can't have him fucking someone else 😡😡.

Miz.......... I just had a boner watching my husband lift wheights🙊

Dolph..........🙄

Morrison....... Happens to me all the time I'm in the ring with drew.😭🤣.

Dolph......... How is your butt John?

Morrison........ I got fucked again this morning 🤷😏.

Miz........🤣🤣🤣.

Dolph......... You're a slut 😂.

Morrison...... Are you telling Stephanie this Friday about your pregnancy?"

Dolph...... Shea an I will tell her together.

Dolph........I just got Dmed by a fan.🤣 

Morrison........ Sheamus is going to kill someone 😂.

Miz .........🤣 Crazy fans...

Dolph..... Forwaded conversation.

Hello I'm a huge fan and I would like to get to know you better through dinner I never miss your matches I love you Dolph. Please let me make you mine.

Miz....😂 ...

Morrison........🤣 He don't care that you're married or he don't know.

Dolph.......typing....

Miz..... Crazy fans😂🤣.

Dolph........ Sheamus just blocked him since I didn't have the guts to do it. I love my baby 😘❤️

Miz........ Jealous Irish bull.🤣

Dolph...... Guys he wants to name the baby Eamon if it's a boy. Means some wealthy protector.

If it's a girl Eire means from the island of the west.

Miz..... Those are nice names.

Mirrison...... DJ's middle name is Graeme it means grand home my mother in law named him.😘.

Dolph........ I guess he has all the right it's his first child.

Morrison..... I got to go drew and I are getting ready to leave Miz don't be late again 🤣🙄.

Miz..... It was a one time thing🤣🤣.

Dolph....... Bye! I wanna cuddle my husband before he leaves..❤️😜.

Morrison......... You mean get a quicky 🙊🤣.

Miz.......🤣🤣.

Dolph...... Morrison this is sheamus tell drew to answer my texts and no I don't do quickies I fuck real good we Celtic men are like that ask your husband.

Miz ........😂⚰️😂 Dead.

Morrison......... It's drew here I'm charging my phone ... I think John knows about Celtic men.

Miz........🤣😂🤣 .

Dolph...... Bye crazy bitches.

Morrison..... Talk later 😘 

Miz.....🤣 Corbin can't stop laughing 😂🤣.


	3. Chapter 3

_dolph...... Guys morning sickness are shit😭_

_Miz.......🤣 sorry honey._

_Morrison.... Just came back from the hotel gym exhausted😢_

_Dolph.....guys I can't stop throwing up and now I miss shea._

_Miz..... Try green tea it worked during my pregnancy with chelsea._

_Morrison....... 🤣😂🤣 I never had morning sickness ..._

_Dolph...... What?"😏_

_Morrison ....... Drew experienced all of them 🤣 remember 2018 NXT when he had to forfeit a match._

_Miz.......... that was morning sickness ??_

_Morrison....... Yep!😂 I had the best pregnancy._

_Dolph...... I don't wanna call Sheamus an worry him..😢😭._

_Miz...... Like I said drink green tea._

_Morrison..........we going to Scotland soon 😢._

_Miz........ Don't wanna see your sister in law I see🤣😂_

_Dolph........is she still a bitch to you?"_

_Morrison......... She hates me guys and I'm turet of always having her fight with my husband._

_Dolph....... We should jump her.🤣😂._

_Miz....... You're alone on that one John 🤣😂🤣😂._

_Morrison.......🤣😂🤣 I will be fine._

_Miz....... So when are you guys leaving.?_

_Morrison........ After the pandemic._

_Miz....... That' good🤣_

_Dolph........... 🤮🤮🤮🤮._

_Morrison....... I need new hair extensions._

_Dolph....😱 You wear extentions._

_Morrison......yes._

_Dolph....... That's why your hair always have more volume than mine. # fake._

_Miz......🤣😂_

_Morrison.....🖕Dolph._

_Drew.....is excited about facing reigns._

_Miz...... And I cash in🤣🤣🤣._

_Dolph.......i can't keep anything down.🤮_

_Miz...... Enough aboutyour pregnancy.😂_

_Morrison........🙄🙄🙄🙄_

_Miz...... I spoke to Corbin about getting a yatch..._

_Morrison..... And???_

_Miz ........ The giant laughed at me saying I will have to sell one of my vacation home stingy ass._

_Dolph.....🤣😂🤣😂_

_Morrison..... You're still jealous of Phill and brock's farm🤔._

_Miz.... Shut up ass hat._

_Dolph.......yes! You are jealous 😛_

_Miz...... Maybe I might sell our vacation house in Malwaki 🤔_

_Morrison......🤣😂🤣._

_Dolph ........ An the one in Malibu🤣._

_Miz...... Hell no.🙅🙅🙅 ..._

_Morrison....... 😂🤣😂._

_Dolph....... I heard from Lana who heard from Natalya that there's gonna be another draft._

_Morrison...... No! 😢😭 I don't wanna be away from husband again..._

_Miz..... And I wanna work with my husband._

_Morrison.... You still blame me for taking you Raw?"🙄_

_Miz.... I don't blame you john I just miss baron😭_

_Dolph........ travel with him._

_Miz....... What about chelsea?_

_Morrison...... Ask your mother to take her like we did with DJ then you see her on your time off.._

_Miz..... We'll think about it._

_Dolph........I got to go ..talk later I need to call beau.😊😚._

_Morrison ...... Later looser._

_Miz....... I'm calling my beau too.😘_

_Dolph........🖕🖕🖕 @morrison ._


	4. Chapter 4

_dolph ......... look at my news i bought online 🔥🔥_

_miz.... what the fuck 🔥_

_morrisson........ thats a new pair dolph fuck you. lol_

_miz....... im having dinner alone_

_morrison ......... my husband and i are going green_

_dolph....... shea says i must return the shoes 😥 like why?_

_miz....... bcz you guys are going to be parents now._

_dolph ............crying😭😭😭😭_

_morrison .......... dolphin sheamus just walked in look_

_dolph........ 😭😭😭😭😭😭 i wanna be there.._

_miz....... ncoooo: look at the two dumb celtic men 🤣🤣🤣🤣_

_morrison .......... they say you just jealous bcz you miss baron._

_miz ..... two can play this game we just face timed hubby an I ..in your face 😜😜😜_

_morrison ......... 🤣🤣🤦‍♀️_

_dolph....... you look like youre scolding him🤣🤣_

_miz.... ofcourse i am he gave chealse sugar be4 dinner._

_morrison ....... bad idea!_

_miz..... exactly._

_dolph...... im horny i need to call my husband._

_miz..... fuck u dolph really. lol._

_morrisson ..... i just told him he left. lol._

_dolph...... what?_

_miz....... nothing its pregnancy honey._

_morrison...... just told husbae he cant stop laughing._

_miz.... baron is calling g2g._

_morrison ....... later._


	5. Chapter 5

_miz...... Guys don't miss Miz and Mr new season tonight after raw😎._

Dolph........ Ofcouse we miss you and your husband fight # drama.

Miz...... You're just jealous 😛

Morrison......... 😠😠😠

Miz...... What's going on now?

Dolph....... Yeah! What got your panties in a twist.

Morrison....... So we at the gym my husband and I and this boy angel Garza just comes and ask my husband to spar with him like what the fuck ask 😱😠😠 .

Dolph.......... 😂🤣😂

Morrison....... There were so many guys there why not ask Bobby lasLash or andrade.😠😠😠

Miz.........calm down John he wanted the best 🤣

Morrison........ You don't understand he has a crush on drew.,😠😰

Miz....... Damn! That's bad.

Dolph......mm talk to him make him understand that's what I did with riddle.

Miz..... Riddle 😱.

Dolph..... Yes he had a crush on Shea and Shea told me and I talked to him now he knows his place...

Morrison........ I don't know I'm not very good with confrontations guys.😢.

Miz........ Why are we not in the Same gym again John?🤔

Morrison....... Because I wanted to spar with my husband now that bitch Angel ruined it.😠

Dolph ......... John breath...

Morrison........ I can't loose him guys😰

Dolph.......m John listen to me do not go there drew loves you and you ewil not loose him to Angel.

Miz......... Drew is not like your ex he loves you and he cares about you.

Morrison..... I guess guys.

Miz....... John stop guessing Dolph when is your flight getting here ?

Dolph....... 08:00 ...

Miz....... Okay baron is already here I'm gonna get a quicky with my husband b4 survivor series.

Dolph.......😂🤣😂😂

Morrison....... Go make another baby 🤣

Dolph......m imagine getting pregnant at the same time 😂😂.

Morrison......... Drew don't want another child so he wants us to get permanent birth control.

Dolph....... What?.

Dolph.......don't do it John it's dangerous to your health.

Morrison........ Thanks Dolph we going to see the Obygaena when we get back home.

Dolph....... Later okay I'm boarding now.😘

Morrison....... 😘 


	6. Chapter 6

_miz....... Can I just say being married sucks🤣🤣_

_Morrison.... What happened now 🤔_

_Miz....... Baron wants me to resign I mean I'm at the peak of my career 😭😭_

_Morrison....... 😱 What._

_Miz....... Imagine my surprise ._

_Morrison........ Did he say why ?_

_Miz....... Bcz chealsea is old we should try for another one._

_Morrison........ 🙄🙄_

_Miz...... So I avoided him the entire time ._

_Morrison..... where is he now?"_

_Miz...... went back home._

_Dolph....... Maybe he feels his ready._

_Morrison...... Where you coming from?🤣_

_Dolph....... Just woke up from the fucking of my life.😛_

_Miz....... hormones..._

_Dolph.......I'm not complaining 🤣_

_Miz.......🙄_

Dolph.......I mean Miz you not getting any younger.

Morrison...... Second that....

Miz....... John I don't see u talking second pregnancy.

Dolph......coz drew won't ask him he'll release inside him and tell him he wants a baby 🤣🤣

Morrison.........🖕 Like shea did.

Miz....... 🤣🤣.

Dolph...... These men can get mad like when we first started having sex Shea an I an he found out that I'm on prep he freaked out🤣😂 

Morrison...... Same goes for drew apparently if you're on prep you sleeping around 🤷🤷.

Miz........🤣😂🤣😂😂😂 

Morrison......... 😂

Miz......... 🙄🙄🙄

Morrison.......... Did you know AJ was sleeping with Shane way before he debuted 😱😱😱..

Dolph...... Not surprised at all.😏😏

Miz......... That's how got into Wwe...

Morrison........ I can't imagine sleeping my way to the top...

Miz.......... Shawn did it with vince while dating Bret and left him for mark.

Dolph.........😂I was a slut but only with women. 

Morrison......... Until you meet the celtiC warrior 😛..

Dolph............... And he fucked me so good I forgot that girl's even exist 🤣🤣🤣

Miz.............😂🤣😂😂🤣

Morrison............ Felt like that with drew he ruined me for everybody else.😂😛

Miz.......... I feel y'all.

Dolph........... guys I can't feel my feet two... 😰 My legs are wobbly.

Miz........🤣😂🤣

Morrison........... It's my son's 4'th birthday next month and now corona.

Miz........ make family only...

Dolph...... I will courier my present an Miz two.

Miz....... Don't make decisions for me Dolph.

Dolph.........🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕 Miz.

Morrison........ 😂🤣😂🤣🤣 Later drew is getting mad been ignoring him too long you guys took all my attention...

Dolph.....m😂 later.....

Miz.........🤣 Later.


	7. Chapter 7

Morrison...... 😍 Morning

Dolph......... I didn't sleep last night I think I have insomnia.🤔

Morrison.......... It's the pregnancy honey 🤣

Dolph............ It sucks then I miss my beauty sleep and can you believe that Shea slept through all that.

Morrison........he was exhausted 

Dolph......... But I couldn't sleep I should stay up with me.

Morrison........ It will be over soon.

Miz.....,...im thinking of going into real estate.🤔

Dolph..........WHAT? have you an Corbin gone broke?

Miz......, No! Just need something to do when I'm home.

Morrison........ Sounds like a good idea.

Miz....... It's. A good idea and I'm gonna do it.

Dolph........ Where's your husband John.

Morrison......... Sulking 😏

Miz......... Sorry boo.

Morrison........ It's okay 😊

Dolph............ 😠 I'm gonna burst 

Morrison....... What happened?

Dolph....... Riddle is texting my husband ...😠

Morrison...... Bro! 🤣😂

Miz....... Original bro 😂🤣

Dolph........ Edge and Christian are celebrating their 10 year anniversary this year.

Miz.... He's still abusing him?

Dolph........😱 

Morrison............ He was?

Miz........ Yeah! Not physically but emotionally .

Morrison......... Can't imagine staying with drew while he treats me like that.

Dolph........ It's love at times you think he will change and then he doesn't change the next thing you know he's apologizing.

Morrison......😢😢😢

Miz....... I'm sorry Dolph we couldn't be there with you during your relationship with Cena😢

Dolph....... I really thought he loved me guys... Like 3 years of being treated like a roommate.

Morrison......😢

Morrison....... Well it's all in the past now you married to a great guy and you having a baby.

Miz........ He robbed of a chance to be a parent FUCK CENA....🤣

Morrison........ 🤣😂🤣😂🖕 Him 

Dolph....... Brb 

Morrison........ Take all the time you need boo.

Miz...... Yeah!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Morrison...... Drew and I got into a huge fight at the Obygaena.😠😭😭😭

Dolph..... What happened?

Morrison..... Drew told me to get birth control becz he doesn't want any more now when we get to the doctor he says he wants kids and he blames me for trying to take that from him.. fucken Scottish 😠😠😭

Dolph........ Sheamus says that they spoke an now he wants more kids.

Morrison....... Aggggg! I can't understand him sometimes 😭😠

Dolph....... Calm down John breath okay...

Morrison....... Why didn't he tell me instead talking to Sheamus about it😠 I'm his husband .

Dolph........ Maybe he was waiting for the right time... please calm down.

Miz......I just had a great nap.

Dolph....... Read our conversations...👆

Miz..... What the fuck .

Morrison...... exactly my reaction...

Miz....... He didn't want kids now he wants kids🤔

Morrison...... Imagine if I would have done the surgery without him then find out he wants kids....

Dolph....... 😢

Miz........ Just breath okay boo.

Dolph....... Where is he rn?

Morrison.......🏋️🏋🏼♂️🏋️

Miz....... So you're alone with DJ .

Morrison....... Yes..

Miz...... Just cuddle your son let everything go and cuddle your child.

Dolph....... Yeah! His all that matters rn.😘

Miz...... 😘

Morrison........ It's working Guys thanks what would I do without you....

Dolph......cry yourself to death 🤣

Morrison......🖕🤣 Dolph.

Miz.......I'm gonna start on dinner guys talk later.😘

Dolph....... later....😘

Morrison....... 😘


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So drew McIntyre was not on raw tonight and so was John Morrison an that got me fangirling like craaaaaaaaaaaaaaazy........😍😍😍😘😍😍😍😍😍🙈
> 
> Back to the fic... Enjoy these charts between besties.

Morrison..... Hey! 😍

Dolph....... Hey yourself...

Miz....... What is happening? Why hearts...

Morrison....... Drew and I fixed things and he apologized with home cooked meal and the best fucking of my life 🙊😍 I think I'm pregnant 

Miz..... That's great boo I hate it when you fight.

Morrison....... I saw your show what was that all about you and baron arguing over day care 🤣🤣

Miz...... I wanna homeschool Chelsea and he wants day care. Because we hardly home and get her a stay at home nanny.

Morrison........ Day care is good DJ goes to day care and it works for us.🤷

Dolph...... This baby makes go to the bathroom more than drinking at the bar.

Miz......m🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

Dolph....... So no alcohol for me this new year 😰😰😰

Morrison......🙄🙄🙄 Obvious.

Dolph...... shut up slut.

Miz...... I'm a slut for my husband bitch.

Dolph...... I'm my husband's bitch🤣🤣

Morrison....... 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣😂

Miz..... What?

Morrison....... DJ and drew just scared me with a plastic snake 🤣😂 .

Miz.....🤣😂😂😂

Dolph....... Dumb family.🙄

Morrison........🤣😂🤣.

Dolph......... 😂🤣😂😂 

Miz....... You'll crazy....

Morrison....... I wanna watch Netflix and drew is watching soccer UEFA Champions league and skyping with his buddies back home.

Dolph...... Same here Shea is doing the exact same thing 🙄.

Miz...... I'm cuddling with my husband 😜😜😜

Dolph...... Cena just texted me 🙄

Miz...... What the fuck he wants 😠

Morrison....... Did you tell Sheamus?

Dolph.... Yeah I did . Cena just wanted to know how I'm doing he heard I'm pregnant and his congratulated me how he's happy for me blah! Blah! 

Miz ........😂🤣😂😂

Morrison........ Regrets 🤣

Dolph....... Later guys Shea is jealous thinks I'm texting cena mean while I blueticked him😂

Miz.... Good for you...

Morrison....... Later let me charge.

Miz........😘


	10. Chapter 10

Dolph....... Mornng 😘

Morrison .......... Why you up so early?"

Dolph........ Couldn't sleep baby played all night.

Morrison........ sorry boo.

Miz....... Mornng fuck heads..

Morrison.......🖕

Miz.........🤣😂

Dolph.......... I think my bladder is breaking this kid won't let me rest.

Miz........ 😂

Morrison.......... DJ is making me watch tellitubies funny thing is I'm enjoying them.🤔

Miz........ Corbin an I are off to the 🏋️

Morrison....... Drew and I are doing ring training and am I glad we have a ring imagine getting a Bonner at the gym😂🤣😂

Miz........🤣😂🤣😂

Dolph........ohh! My god I have to pee again 😱

Morrison........🤣😂😂

Miz........ The joy of pregnancy honey.

Dolph.......... 🤣

Miz........ The gym is empty...

Morrison......... Corona....

Dolph...... Miz have you guys bought a yatch yet bcz Phill and Brock just bought an island in the Europe.

Miz.....🙄 Whatever.

Morrison.......🤣😂🤣😂

Miz....... They have no reality show we do...

Dolph..... Face it Miz you in a competition with Phil.

Miz........I'm not in a competition with PHIL.... Morrison how do you know that they bought an island.?🤔

Morrison ........ Unlike some people I still talk to Phil...

Miz.......🙄🙄🙄.

Dolph........ I just sent Sheamus to get me nuggets , icecream and Froyo....

Miz........🤮🤮🤮

Morrison....... I used to crave chips ducked in icecream....🤣

Dolph.......🤣 His here ohhh! I love my baby guys I'm married to the best man...😍❤️❤️

Morrison....... .. ❤️ we blessed guys to be married to these wonderful men.

Miz....... I don't wanna brag but but Corbin is the best thing to ever happen to me❤️❤️.

Morrison....... And drew is to me❤️.

Morrison...... Later guys we skyping my mother in law.

Miz..... TTFN.😘

Dolph.......mxwaaa!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Dolph...... Can somebody just tell me that I'm not depressed it's the pregnancy that's making me act like this😭

Morrison...... What's wrong?

Dolph........ I'm feeling overwhelmed and maybe depressed I don't know 😭.

Morrison....... It's the hormones.🤣

Dolph....... I don't want to feel like this 😭 this morning I accused Sheamus of cheating you should have seen his face he was sad😭.

Morrison....... It's not you honey you can't blame yourself

Dolph.......he doesn't blame me but I feel really bad though..

Miz ....... Chealsea wants a sister😱😱😱

Morrison.......🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

Dolph........🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

Miz.......it's not funny guys...

Dolph.......... Thanks I needed that 🤣🤣🤣

Miz...... I think baron put her up to this 😭 dolph why did you get pregnant now everyone wants a baby.

Dolph......🤣🤣🤣🤣

Morrison........i can't my baby is still small.

Miz...... Phill has his second child when his son was 13 month so you can too.

Dolph.......I will definitely do that so that I can go back to work early.

Miz.....🤣🤣

Morrison....... 🙄🤣

Dolph..... Mom is calling guys.


	12. Chapter 12

Morrison...... Good morning Lovies ❤️

Miz........ Morning boo.

Morrison....... So something happened today something great 🤣.

Dolph..... Spill! Spill!..

Morrison...... My agent called so he got me a part on the next Deadpool movie and one of my script is gonna be turned into a movie 😍😍 .

Dolph..... That's great news John.

Morrison...... I'm so happy guys I'm gonna celebrate with drew when he gets home.

Miz..... What's the movie about?.

Morrison..... It's a documentary about my career marriage and Family.

Miz...... Wow! Nice.

Dolph........ I'm happy for you john.🤣 

Morrison...... Thanks guys drew is excited too.🤣 We both can't wait for the documentary to start.

Dolph....... I have to pee again

Miz.....🤣🤣🤣

Morrison......... The joy of pregnancy...

Miz....... Baron thinks real estate is a good investment and we should do it together.

Morrison......... Drew wants us to open a wrestling school in Scotland I think it's a good idea then we go global.

Dolph..... Shea is sad😭

Miz..... What did you do this time?"🤔

Dolph..... Why does it always have to be m🙄

Morrison..... Bcz your you.

Miz... Lol it's bcz of Maradona's death .

Morrison...... He was such a cool guy I once meet him when I was in London with drew such a cool guy. The soccer World list a legend.

Miz...... It's sad.

Dolph........ I don't wanna go I'm scared of getting nauseas in the plane.😭

Miz...... Vince will kill you if you don't show up and when are you guys planning on telling him you can't hide it for ever you know 🤔

Dolph...m. I know we just waiting for the right time.

Miz..... when is that dolphin?

Morrison...... DJ still refuses to call me dad just drew🤣😭💔 everytime he says dad and I look he reminds That his calling drew.

Miz......🤣🤣🤣🤣

Morrison........😭🤣

Dolph...... He will probably how out of it.

Morrison.......I hope so 

Dolph....... G2g talk later.

Morrison...... later.

Miz....... 😘


	13. Chapter 13

Miz......😠😠😠😠 

Morrison..... What happened now?

Miz....... Baron happened 😠😠

Morrison....... Care to explain ....

Miz.......my sister in law came between us again.. agg! I'm so mad.

Morrison....... What did she do this time ?🤔

Dolph.....🤔

Miz...... She some how had her brother to give her our money not just any money the money that supposed to go to chealsea's college fund. 😠😠

Morrison.......😱 What! Why?

Dolph....... 😱

Miz....... Because she is going to invest in some money making scheme like all this time before I can't take this anymore .

Baron needs to choose chealsea's future or his con artist sister.😡

Morrison...... Boo! Chealsea comes first his sister is a grown as women who should take care of herself.

Dolph....... baron needs to tell his sister off no more asking for money he has a family now.

Miz...... That's what I said and he got mad saying that I don't like his sister.

Morrison..... Honey if you don't like something address it bcz it's both your money.

Dolph...... He needs to stop giving his sister money period!!!.🙅🙅🙅

Miz....... I wish he understood that we have chealsea now.

Morrison...... Exactly dear.

Dolph....... On the good part I'm I told Stephanie an Vince and Bobby was sad but happy 🤣

Morrison...... That's great news Dolph .

Miz..... Very responsible of you dear 

Morrison........ We should take a vacation to the cabin this weekend.

Miz..... Couples or just us 3?

Morrison...... Couples you know I can't be without Beau! 🙊😜

Dolph..... Me too who will hold me at night....

Miz..... Fine 🤣😂

Miz........ Later Corbin wants to talk.

Morrison........ Okay boo take care 😘

Dolph.....m all the details later 😘


	14. Chapter 14

Dolph......  
So Miz tv was boring 🤷🏽♀️

Miz...... Jealousy

Dolph....... Please !!!! 😜you had my husband as a guest so I recorded it.

Morrison...... And they teamed up with my husband.😄

Miz...... I'm the great host.

Dolph.......I just wanna say that my husband looked ravishing tonight.

Miz....... 🙄

Morrison.....🙄

Dolph...... You jealous bcz my husband looks better than yours.

Dolph.......yeah! What's to be jealous of.

Morrison....... Let's just say I looked great in that suit tonight.😍

Miz.......ohh! My god 🙄

Dolph........ And your husband called you Muppets @ Morrison.🤣

Morrison...... His the Biggest one I know 🤣🤣

Miz...... 🤣🙄

Dolph........ My tummy is in pain is it normal

Morrison....... What do you mean pain?🤔

Dolph...... Like under my breasts 

Miz...... Yes it's normal boo.

Morrison ....... Yeah I had those too.

Dolph...... okay 

Morrison .........my Agent called they need us on set this coming weekend to shoot the doc.💃

Miz..... That's great news John.

Dolph...... That's great news 😄

Morrison......... Thanks guys I haven't told drew yet 🙊

Miz......why not?

Morrison....... Bcz you know drew gonna make a big deal about our lives being on tv.

Miz...... 🙄 I'm on tv everyday.

Dolph......🙄

Morrison......I g2g guys drew wants to talk.

😘

Miz.... Bye boo.

Dolph.....later


	15. Chapter 15

Dolph........ I went to the doctor apparently I'm 5 months pregnant 😱

Sheamus thinks my bums hid my pregnancy since they grew 🤷🏽♀️🤦🏼♀️

Miz.......🤣🤣

Morrison...... I knew it your bums were to big for their normal size..😂

Dolph...... Sheamus is so excited he can't wait since we having a boy.

Morrison..... You giving him a son his first Celtic worrier 😪

Miz...... What's with Celtic men and their sons🙄🙄  
Corbin was happy to have a child 🙄

Morrison...... His not Celtic 🙄

Dolph......😱 I'm going to be a dad guys

Miz.... Believe it bcz it's happening. Boo.

Morrison......😘 It's the best feeling in the world bbz.

Dolph..... Thanks guys 😘

Miz..... You're welcome.

Morrison...... Later guys my hubby just came home all sweaty and sexy🤤🤤🤤

Miz...... Go get some...

Dolph......🙄🤣


	16. Chapter 16

Miz..... I just had the best day of my life.

Dolph..... What happened .

Miz..... My husband just bought me a necklace with our intials on it and chealsea's.

Dolph....😍😍

Miz.... I'm so happy guys😍

Dolph..... Where's John.🤔

Miz...... Getting some D😜

Dolph...... His getting some mornng sex kinky 😜

Miz....... Ohh! God it too early for that 😂

Dolph...... With john it's never too early that man is a slut for Drew's cock.

Miz......🤣🤣🤣 Like you are for sheamus's 

Dolph...... Shut up 😂

Miz....... 🤣🤣 You know it...

Morrison..... Ohh! My god just woke up I'm exhausted 😪

Miz..... What you didn't sleep 😜😂🙊

Morrison..... Ohh! My god you guys are disgusting how could you say such things.

Miz..... It's the truth 🤣

Dolph..... Why you tired John.

Morrison...... Bcz I slept late playing video games with my family.

Miz...... 😜🙄

Dolph..... Video games right 😜

Morrison..... Ohh! Fuck of you guys 😂 your nasty.

Miz.....🤣😂

Dolph...... Ohh! I laughed so hard I peed Myself.

Miz.....🤣😂 That's the beauty of pregnancy.

Morrison....... So Corbin got you a necklace   
Nice what did he do ?

Miz.... What do you mean?

Morrison..... His apologising right?

Miz.... No! He didn't do anything wrong it's just a kind gesture.

Morrison....wow! 😍

Dolph...... Shit this kid is sitting on my bladder.

Miz......😂🤣

Morrison..... When is Sheamus taking a partenity leave.

Dolph...... Next month

Miz........ That's better honey.

Dolph...... I can't wait till his home and we can spend time together cuddle and kiss 

Miz......😜🤮🤮🤮

Morrison........ 😂 And you call me a slut.

Dolph....... You are the biggest slut of them all.

Morrison...... I didn't sleep with my on screen wife.

Miz...... Worst 60 seconds of my life 😭🤮 I will never sleep with a girl again.

Morrison.....😂😂😂😂

Dolph......😂😂😂

Miz.....😂😂😂 G2g guys late

Dolph........ Later boo...

Morrison...😂😂 Later...


	17. Chapter 17

Miz....I'm exhausted

Dolph.... Have sex

Miz....🙄

Dolph..... Where's John?

Miz..... Celebrating with his husband.

Dolph ...... 😜

Miz.......😂😂😂

Dolph..... how long does it take to celebrate a win🙄

Miz ...... A day.

Dolph...... It's been 3 

Dolph..... It must be one hell of sex😂😂😂😜

Miz.....😂😂😂  
Knowing John his riding that dick like the is no tomorrow.

Dolph......😂😂 I g2g 

Miz... Later.

Morrison.... You guys are disgusting 

Dolph.... Ohh he's back..

Miz... Welcome back   
You were celebrating my tittle.

Morrison.....😂😂😂

Dolph....... I spoke to Stephanie maybe after WrestleMania I might get drafted to raw so that when I come back from maternity I can work with my husband.

Miz..... That's great news 😄

Morrison...... That means they sending someone to smackdown 😳

Dolph..... I'm sorry guys 😥

Miz.... Maybe they will send me to work with my husband.

Morrison ...... I thought we stopped blaming me for you being separated from your husband.

Miz..... I'm just saying it bbz.

Morrison..... But I know you blame me Miz.

Miz..... John you working with your husband an I'm happy for you.  
I want that too.

Dolph..... Okay guys please stop fighting.

Morrison....... His started it.

Miz..... Fuck you john.

Morrison........🖕🖕🖕

Dolph...... Guys stop it.please.

Miz....m his proberbly crying.

Morrison........Dolph are you okay.

Dolph..... Can we talk later guys I need my husband's arms...😥😭

Dolph..... Later

Miz..... Later bbz


	18. Chapter 18

John.....🤮🤮🤮

Miz...... what is wrong? 

Dolph.... He's pregnant 🙈😜

John...... You just wish to have a friend to be pregnant with..

Dolph...... Being pregnant is fun John.

John.... Enough about pregnancy okay I woke up not feeling well .

Dolph..... Sorry.

Miz... Sorry.  
Did you go get checked after out fight last Monday 

Dolph........ John?

John.......I did okay I got checked I'm fine no permanent damage.

Miz.......that's better boo.

Dolph....... Can you believe this child only plays when sheamus is home.🙄

Miz...... Sorry honey

John......... It's okay guys drew can't stop fussing over me .

Dolph....... He loves you idiot.

Miz..... Yes he does John.

John...... I know guys I just don't like when he does that I'm fine.

Miz.......I hope your fine.

John.......yes I am fine guys.

Miz..... You better bcz I'm taking you to the doctor myself.

Dolph..... I'll help you drag him Miz.

John....... Whatever you guys.

Miz...... I g2g guys baron gave chealsea candy 

John......🤣😂

Miz..... Laugh John I will be struggling Alone tonight.

Dolph.... Bye later guys 

John.....🤣😂 Later


	19. Chapter 19

John..... Have you guys seen Instagram.

Miz..... What why

Dolph..... Did someone post naked pics of themselves.😜

John...... idiots

Finn Gave birth about two weeks ago to a baby girl

Him and Finn posted a picture of him , Seth and their new baby girl Billie.

Miz.... 😱😱😱😱

They still together after the whole cheating incident.

Dolph....... Ohh! My god Seth doesn't deserve them.

Miz....... I can't believe this he's still with him love is something else Guys

Dolph...... It's not easy guys to just give up Like that 

Miz added baron Corbin.

Dolph.... 😱 No.

Miz added Sheamus

Dolph.... Why you adding the husbands

Miz added mcintyre.

John..... I'm not comfortable with my husband in here.😳

Miz..... We'll get used to because I just did.

McIntyre ..... Why you don't want us to hear you gossip

Dolph.... We don't gossip.

Sheamus..... Hello.

Miz.... Imagine your husband cheating on you're while pregnant

Dolph...... I don't want too imagine please I'm pregnant guys.

McIntyre ...... I still say Seth was stupid to get caught

Sheamus...... Right on mate ✋

John...... So what you saying is if you cheated you would not get caught 

Is that what you saying mcintyre

McIntyre...... YES GENTLEMEN

Dolph..... And sheamus is supporting him🤣🤔

Miz....... Wow!

McIntyre...... Yes you can get caught if you are an amature.

Sheamus...... Come on if someone really wants to keep a secret they will

Baron....... 😶

Miz..... have nothing to say love.

Baron.....😶

Dolph..... I'm just saying Finn must love Seth to give him a child an still be with him.

Miz..... Yeah 

John..... I would chastrate drew 🤞

Drew..... That's if you would catch me love

John....... 🙄🙄🙄

Miz...... 😂😂😂 It suddenly become interesting in here

Dolph...... 🤣🤣🤣

John..... I'm gonna seduce my husband so that he can fuck me sensesley so that he can forget about cheating.

McIntyre....😂😂😂

Miz.....🤣🤣 Now I miss Corbin bye gonna video call him.

Dolph...... 😂😂 Later


	20. Chapter 20

Miz..... I'm so sick of this.

Dolph..... What did baron do now 🤔

John..... Probably didn't fuck him right 😂

Miz..... It's not funny and it's not baron .

Dolph.... What is it then

Miz.... I think I'm being followed

John..... By a fan or what

John.... Could be a stalker 😳

Miz.....I received a black flower and a dead rat😥

Dolph.....😱

John..... Miz did you call the cops

Miz..... I'm not sure is it's anything serious it could some kids.

Dolph ...... Yeah...

John......or a stalker.

Miz...john u not helping.

Dolph..... Yes John you not helping

Miz..... Can we talk about something else   
John how are the cooking classes going.

John..... I made lasagna today and strawberry tart

Miz......✋

Dolph......😜✋ 

John...... You should have seen my family licking their fingers 

Miz...... And drew..

John..... He was so proud .

Dolph..... We're are they anyway did you remove them Miz.

Miz.... No they lurking around 

Dolph...... I'm horny 🙈🤣

Miz...... The joy of pregnancy honey

John...... 🤣🤣🤣  
You making me miss drew 😥

Miz...... Disgusting 🤣 not

John......I'm really proud of my husband he proved himself tonight 

Miz.... Yeah Keith Lee is a tough opponent

Dolph...... What a great match 

John..... I'm really proud of him at this moment he deserves a present that's why he got that blow after his match 😜😜😜🙈 an b4 the match...

Baron...... So that's why he was not going down easy  
🤣🤣

McIntyre......🤦🏽♀️🤦🏽♀️ John stop discussing our private life with our friends

John.....🙈 Oops 

Dolph......I think your husband is sexy John especially in that kilt.🤪🤪

McIntyre......😳😳😳 Sheamus is my brother please don't come between us..

John....... Later I have to nurse my husband please talk later.

Miz.... Later 

Dolph..... Later mxwaaa 😘


End file.
